


Moving Out of the Friendzone

by aficrepository



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aficrepository/pseuds/aficrepository
Summary: That’s how it begins. A leg draped over a thigh. A kiss on the cheek that’s too sloppy to be anything but platonic. He doesn’t notice the way his heart does that cartoonish THUNK with every slide of skin on skin because this man is objectively gorgeous and serotonin is hard to come by, you know?Being around Tyler is a drug in itself and he doesn’t get it until he gets it.(aka your basic 'we were hanging out then things happened' PWP)
Relationships: Tyler Blackburn/Michael Vlamis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Moving Out of the Friendzone

Michael has always been a touchy motherfucker is the thing. Not inappropriately, Jesus, no, but he likes people. Likes letting them know that he likes them and when he really, _really_ , likes someone his boundaries fly out the fucking window.

That’s how it begins. A leg draped over a thigh. A kiss on the cheek that’s too sloppy to be anything but platonic. He doesn’t notice the way his heart does that cartoonish _THUNK_ with every slide of skin on skin because this man is objectively gorgeous and serotonin is hard to come by, you know?

Being around Tyler is a drug in itself and he doesn’t get it until he gets it.

They’re sitting on Tyler’s couch watching a movie he couldn’t care jack shit about and Tyler’s a certified full course meal in a ratty shirt and sweatpants that are so old the garter is hanging on to Tyler’s hips by sheer force of will. Those _Little Sweatpants Who Could_ are giving him a glimpse of tan skin and hipbone and Michael, who’s always thought he was straight until he isn’t, is suddenly thinking thoughts about his friend that would make even Guerin blush.

“What’s wrong with you?”

There’s a beat of perfect comedy where he just stares at Tyler and Tyler stares back, eyebrow raised while on the jumbo TV a grungy ass looking cowboy is frozen mid-sentence.

“You, um, you have a freckle that looks like that one constellation,” Michael finally stutters out.

Tyler frowns and rucks up his shirt to look and holy christ Michael is either a genius or a masochist. The glimpse of tan skin is in full view highlighting washboard abs and a smattering of dark hair. Michael’s mouth is as dry as a Santa Fe desert and the way the internet uses the word _thirsty_ suddenly makes perfect sense.

Tyler is looking at him curiously now. Michael knows he’s gone red, eyes just a shade too dark. He licks his lips and Tyler’s curious expression turns into the slightest smirk as if Michael had just told him his deepest secret. Maybe he has.

“C’mere.”

Tyler pulls him close, gentle as anything. As if making sure he could nope out if he wanted. It’s the last thing Michael wants which is obvious from the total lack of grace that causes him to almost smack their foreheads together.

“You’re eager,” Tyler teases with a laugh once he’s not in danger of an errant headbutt and Michael kind of wants to die, but then he doesn’t because Tyler’s hand is in his hair, pulling him in for a kiss.

Michael has kissed Tyler maybe a hundred times is the thing. He’s talked extensively about Tyler’s mouth and lips and how lucky he is cause Tyler Blackburn is a damn excellent kisser.

What he forgot is that Tyler is also an excellent actor and the person he’s been kissing has always been Alex Manes. _This_ kiss. This one is all Tyler.

Tyler kisses with the same kind of passion and laser focus he does everything else. It’s hot and wet and so fucking deep Michael makes a noise he doesn’t mean to make. A good one judging by the way Tyler surges up against him, licking into his mouth and Michael is moaning all over again. There’s a fire burning low in his belly and he’s hungry for it, impatient for more.

It’s not until Tyler’s fingers clenches in his hair, tugging slightly that Michael breaks off the kiss with a gasp.

“I’m going to start dry humping you like a teenager if you keep that up,” he warns, gratified to see that at least Tyler looks just as wrecked as Michael feels, his pink lips lush and swollen from kissing. 

“I’m not complaining,” Tyler says, the smile he gives Michael so effortlessly sexy it’s almost unfair.

Both of them lose their shirts quickly. Michael’s pants too upon Tyler’s insistence. Strong arms tug at him so that he’s straddling Tyler in nothing but the Batman boxers he’d pulled on that morning not knowing his wildest wet dreams were about to become reality.

Tyler doesn’t seem to mind. He eyes him, hot and hungry, and Michael grins, puffing up his chest a bit. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Tyler says, laughing lightly before pulling him in for another kiss.

The kiss starts slower this time, but just as filthy and so fucking deep that everything in Michael burns. Tyler’s hands are on his hips urging him to grind down and Michael’s moaning, mouth hanging open as Tyler nibbles on his lower lip.

“You’re so hot. How are you so fucking hot?” Michael babbles as he gasps for air, relishing the way Tyler flushes high on his cheeks.

“Don’t you ever stop talking?” Tyler asks against Michael’s neck, his mouth and tongue doing sinful things to his sensitive pulse point.

“Have you met me? I’m like a shark. I die if I stop talking.”

Tyler’s hands trail up Michael’s torso. “Let’s put that to the test shall we?”

“Oh _fuck—_ _oh, oh, fuck yes_.”

High, needy noises escape his throat as large hands squeeze his chest, fingers rubbing and tweaking his sensitive nipples. He’s never told anyone how much he loves to have his pecs played with and lavished with attention, but Tyler decodes every sound he makes like some kind of treasure map. He’s panting, gasping and out of breath at the repeated feel of teeth scraping against his nipples followed by the wet swipe of Tyler’s tongue.

It’s all too much and not enough.

“Is it— can we—” Michael’s blushing and stuttering like a damn teenager and he doesn’t even care.

“All you have to do is ask, sweetheart,” Tyler whispers against Michael’s mouth, reaching down, down, down, freeing him from his boxers and enveloping Michael’s cock in a firm, wet slide.

“ _Oh dear fuck._ ”

Michael has to bite down on his lip, eyes squeezing shut overwhelmed by the contact. He forces his eyes open and drinks in the way Tyler’s eyes are huge and dark as he strokes Michael so fucking sweet that Michael whines as he looks down and sees drops of precome spill onto Tyler’s hand, easing the slide.

“I’m so fucking lucky. Seriously, how did I get this lucky? _Jesus_ ,” Michael gasps when Tyler twists his hand on the upstroke making sparks shoot up his belly. “You’re just talented all over.”

“Can you stop,” Tyler says with a fond shake of his head. “You’re making it hard to concentrate.”

“You can do it. I believe in you,” Michael grunted, rolling his hips into Tyler’s tight fist, “Do you have any idea how many times I’ve jacked off thinking about Guerin and Alex just so I won’t feel weird jacking off thinking about you?”

This time Tyler does laugh, eyes scrunching cutely. “You are so fucked up.”

“Your fault for being so goddamned hot.”

As if to get back to him for another compliment, Tyler speeds up, his thumb circling the head of Michael’s cock, swiping against the slit. Filthy, wet sounds fill the room. Michael’s moans and Tyler’s sharp breathing mixing in what Michael can only assume sounds like a really great porno.

He breaks off into another moan when Tyler suddenly thrusts his hips up so Michael’s cock fucks into the circle of Tyler’s fist roughly. Pleasure swells inside him, an intense flame that seems to lick through his every cell.

“I want to—” Michael’s grips Tyler’s shoulders, strokes his biceps, tries to get Tyler to lose his pants in a desperate need to touch.

“Later,” Tyler says with a shake of his head, hands tugging at Michael’s hair and making him groan. “I want to see you come.”

He’s fucking into Tyler’s fist at the same time that Tyler bucks against him, the hard swell of his cock pushing against Michael’s ass and his brain fritzes out at the thought of riding Tyler just like this, but a lot more fucking naked. He’s never had a dick inside him before, but what if, _what if._

The image of Tyler sweat-slick and gasping as he pounds into Michael burns right through him and Michael is suddenly, dangerously at the edge. He moans low and breathy, so fucking turned on he feels crazed with it. “Tyler, baby, I’m gonna— oh— _oh_ — _oh god—_ ”

Tyler sucks hard against Michael’s collar bone and that’s it he’s shouting Tyler’s name, jerking against him and coming hard, riding the crashing waves of pleasure until he’s shaking in its aftershock.

Michael presses their foreheads together as he comes down, flushed and sweaty and unfairly naked compared to how Tyler’s still wearing half his clothes.

“Sorry,” he says, without really meaning it when he sees the mess he made on Tyler’s stomach and chest. It’s a fucking gorgeous picture is what it is and it’s going straight into his spank bank.

Tyler pulls him down for a kiss, nice and slow and sweet, then grabs Michael’s discarded shirt and cleans himself off with it.

“Nice,” Michael says, wrinkling his nose at the soiled top. “I’ll have to go home shirtless.”

“Bet it wouldn’t be the first time.”

“First time coming home from your place,” Michael says, an eyebrow raised knowing full well what a bunch of gossips he lives with.

“Maybe we should throw that in the wash.”

“Find something to keep us occupied in the meantime?”

Tyler’s grin is full of light and mischief and something inside Michael warms in a way that has nothing to do with sex. “I do have a really nice shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> Standard reminders apply which include: the F in RPF means fiction, don't repost anywhere and do not under any circumstances show this to anyone related to the show. Other than that, enjoy!
> 
> You can now find me on [tumblr!](https://aficrepository.tumblr.com/)


End file.
